Prometheus
by FluffyShallEatYou
Summary: I release my smile before answering the mans question, because the answer is frightening. I meat his eyes and say: "I understand Everything"
1. Prelude

**Hey guys! So its been forever since I've been on, but I've been very busy writing and fixing stories, so while I take down and fix my current stories, I will be posting bits of this already written story to show you guys that I still care and haven't abandoned my readers. As a heads up this story is only canon up to first class and follows an OC character as she learns about her mutant ability and struggles to decide what side she truly believes in.**

"I understand" I say it, and I mean it. Lately I have understood everything. People, math. cars, video games, sports. I understand that if my

friend Kelly asks out Ryan that she will have her heart broken, because I finally understand the knowing looks that he often exchanges with

his best friend Luke. Except, her heart won't really be broken, because she doesn't actually have feelings for Ryan, she just thinks he's nice.

Of course she doesn't realize that because she has been raised to believe that liking a member of the opposite sex in any capacity means your

in love. I understand this on the same level that I understand the way the Spanish language works and what each word means, when two

months ago I was failing the class. I understand this the same way that I understand that if I was normal that I wouldn't understand any of it.

Of course right now none of that matters because there is a man wearing a purple cape and metal helmet sitting on my couch drinking tea. He

has just informed me that he is a mutant, a fact that I knew the moment I laid my eyes on him. Not because I understand, but because he is

a wanted terrorist. he has also just told me that I am a mutant. Something that I have understood to be true since I started to understand. He

tells me that he found me through his friend. He says that the woman knew I was a mutant when she saw my strange violet hair and eyes.

Though he refers to the Latina woman as his friend I understand that she is really his inferior, which is why she stands but the door instead of

sitting with us. He asks me what my mutant ability is, and I repeat my words from before.

"I understand."

The man frowns.

"I'm afraid that you will have to be more specific, child. What exactly do you understand?" He is confused. I understand why. I smile to show

him that I understand what he is feeling, and why he is feeling. The woman by the door also appears confused and I smile to comfort her. I

remember how frightening it could be to not understand. I release my smile before answering the mans question, because the answer is also

frightening. I meet his eyes and respond;

"Everything."


	2. Chapter 1

**So chapter one! Also shout out to the awesome person who is this story's first follow/fav. You know who you are, and you're rad.**

Magneto's eyes narrow and he looks at me as if he is just seeing me for the first time.

"I see" he says, except he really doesn't. He believes that he understands, but he does not realize what total understanding truly means. The woman is smarter. As I explain that I understand everything, her eyes widen in fear. After a moment they shrink back to their original state, but the are full of reproach, and a small amount of pity. She knows what it is to understand too much, too soon.

"So," the man continues, and I know what he is going to say. It is, more or less, the reason he came here. "You must understand our cause, and why we support it." It is not a question. I smile, because, yes, I do understand the reasons he has behind the movement that he has created. I hadn't seen the pain until he mentioned it, but now I do. I look up at the woman and see her reasoning as well. I take a moment to formulate a response, because though it was not a question, the man is obviously waiting for a response.

"Your cause...you want humans to fear mutants. To fear us so much that they have no choice but to respect us. To treat us as their superiors, and to be too frightened to even imagine harming a mutant every again." The woman looks shocked at my response. It is not what she was expecting me to say. the man looks pleased though. He nods sharply ans asks me;

"How do you feel about serving this cause?" His eyes leave room for a very narrow selection of responses.

"I believe, that we deserve respect. The same as any other creature. We should not have to hide who and what we are for fear of negative repercussions. I understand that. I also understand that you are offering me an ultimatum right now. You, or the humans. I will serve your cause."

He smiles, as if I have pleased him once again, but I can see the venom in his eyes. He is angry. He wanted me to be glad to serve his cause, but though I understand his reasons, that does not make them my reasons. He does not understand this. I have not been hurt in the way he has, and do not have to desire to gain so much power that no one will ever be able to hurt me again. But I already knew that he does not understand how what I do works, so I do not explain this to him.

"Then I suppose it is time for us to depart. Angel, if you would help the young lady pack what she will need." He motions for us to go to the stairs as he rises from his position on the sofa, an empty tea cup in his hand. I do not ask why my aunt and uncle have not returned home, or how he plans to make them let me leave. I understand that I will not like these answers. Instead I lead the woman, apparently called Angel, up the stairs to my bedroom. I grab my school bag from atop the desk and pour out the contents on the floor. Where I am going I doubt I will be needing any of it. Angel is shoving open the closet door and examining the contents.

"Take anything that you're super attached to.," she says," because you won't be coming back here, probably ever. You'll only need a few pairs of clothes for around base, some pjs, and some clothes to spar in." As she peaks she fills the bag with clothes that I assume meet the required criteria. "Anything else the becomes a necessity will be provided by the brother hood. She smiles at me, seeming much more at ease away from the looming man downstairs. "I suppose you'll probably work mostly on intelligence with that gift of yours, so you probably won't leave base that much. You look about the same age as the bosses younger daughter though, so you shouldn't be too lonely." I do not know how old Angel believes me too be, but I know she does not believe that I will become friends with this girl just because we are the same age. She is just trying to make me feel better. She understands that I do not have a choice in leaving.I smile at her to show my gratitude for her attempt at kindness, and glance around the room trying to decide what to take. I quickly grab the box of sharpies that I use to help me focus. Sometime, when my brain is so focused on trying to understand my surroundings, it gets hard to even remember my own name, and it can help to write the basic facts on my arms. Seeing them helps to keep me grounded. I also grab a stuffed frog, it was a gift from my parents from before I can remember. And as a last minute thought before exiting the room I snatch up a book without evening glancing at the cover. If I am to be spending so much time doing nothing as Angel has said, then it will not hurt to have something to pass the time. I shove each item in the bag on top of the clothes that Angel has packed me and zip it shut. I glance up at the woman and we begin to walk down the stairs. Magneto is standing rigidly by the door, and a small black car is waiting by the curb. As we stand in front of him, the man clears his throat and speaks.

" Now, my people will not expect you to arrive bearing a name given to you by humans, and actually may be quite offended if you do so. So tell me, child, what is your true name?"

I understand what he is attempting to do. Distance me from my past to ensure my loyalty to my future serving his cause. I try to imagine myself answering to a name other than than the one I have been raised with, and it is difficult. Even so, I understand that it is a demand, not a request, so I take a deep breath, and speak;

"I am Prometheus."


End file.
